legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 August 2013
02:20 Hi there Ari 02:20 how are you? 02:32 Hey. 02:33 Fine. 02:33 You? 02:33 good thanks 02:33 Rendering part 1 of my Chima Online walkthrough. 02:34 nice 02:34 how is Chima now it is open beta? 02:34 still bad? 02:34 Using VideoPad because it's free and works with 1920x1200. 02:34 aah cool 02:34 But it's only single threaded, so it's not using my CPU much. 02:34 kk 02:34 Is Chima still a terrible game though? 02:36 Sony Vegas would be better, but the Movie Studio version doesn't support higher than 1920x1080 and I'm not paying $500 for Vegas Pro just to make YT videos I don't make money off of. 02:36 Uh... 02:36 No one PAYS for Sony Vegas or Photoshop, you just get it 02:36 20 fish costs over 20 USD. 02:36 wait, what? 02:36 you mean, in the game? 02:36 Yes. 02:36 LEGO are making you pay for in game items? 02:37 Not all. 02:37 but some? 02:37 Well, they cost gold bricks. 02:37 But it costs over $20 in gold bricks for 20 fish. 02:37 There's also member only items. 02:38 Well, that's it, thanks a lot for all your hard work and commitment to quality products in the past LEGO, think I'm going to walk out of the LEGO game world now and leave online games alone 02:38 Around 8 USD per month down to $5 per month with the 12 month membership. 02:39 But some of the best items in-game are gold rarity drops. 02:39 but who would pay this for such a sucky game? 02:39 You don't have to. 02:39 I won't 02:39 I hope the Minifig game is good 02:39 Reveal on the 29th I think. 02:39 yeah something like that 02:40 But we might see something earlier if someone at Gamescom decides to post anything on the internet. 02:40 So far, nobody has. 02:40 Also, were you able to get in touch with Sim or Nate about how their minifigs looked for the render we are doing, they are the only 2 people left on the list 02:40 Sim's active, you can leave a message on his talk page. 02:40 No idea about Nateh. 02:41 Ok thanks 02:41 Chima Online has capes now. 02:41 And shoulder armor. 02:41 And different wings. 02:41 that's good 02:42 I'll probably get the next version of Sony Movie Studio once it's cheap and if it supports >1920x1080 videos. 02:42 02:43 Until then, I'm stuck with VideoPad. 02:43 Someone really needs to make an open source video editor as powerful as Sony Vegas. 02:43 It would be useful 02:44 I wouldn't be surprised it one existed somewhere 02:44 Well, Lightworks is supposed to be open source eventually. 02:45 Right now it has some annoying limits. 02:45 FPS has to be exactly what it wants, same with resolution. 02:46 VideoLAN is also slowly working on VLMC, not sure how it'll compare to other video editors, though. 02:47 Blender has a pretty powerful editor, but I had problems with the FPS and audio sync. The UI also doesn't help. 02:47 And it's also slow. 02:48 Oh yay, VideoPad says over 2 hours for my 10 minute video. 02:49 So, I made a font for the LMO wiki. 02:49 Based off a font I got off Google Webfonts. 02:49 Similar to the Chalet 1980 font LEGO/Funcom uses for minifigs stuff. 02:50 sorry I was typing stuff to Sim. and 2 hours rendering? darn! 02:50 Black and red/blue outlines are done with text-shadow CSS. 02:50 good font 02:51 Going to leave my computer rendering and switch to my iPad. 02:51 Be back in a bit. 02:52 ok 2013 08 24